User talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812
Welcome to Custom Bionicles,ArchlordZerato-Player812.As for your question,you can take a tutorial on how to make a page here.-- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 20:54, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Re:I saw your page I can't really, I only update it every so often. Gunnery Sergeant Matoro3311 | 18:55, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Hi. -8/19/08 Welcome to Custom Bionicle. Thanks for leaving me the comment on my page. Yes I am Hodoka2. The reason Im not logged in is that I lost my password and cant find it. Have fun creating your articles here. User:Hodoka2 patience is a virtue the admins are busy usually, just give it time and tehy will respond Daniel.c.c. 23:40, 7 September 2008 (UTC) hey thanx archlord. im a fan of the old bionicles. i dont like the newer ones so much. there cool and all but.... well lets just leave it at that. hey just a Q? do you know your "top" admin is id like to ask him/her a Q--Toonlink 02:27, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Gremlin Don't ask me about Gremlin. I'm not even sure if I still or have ever worked there before. Ask The Oracle about it. Crazy-Lihkan38 15:15, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Template I am not sure what you mean by this template.Please explain further.-- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 02:08, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Pirates I'm sorry, but I felt that it should be deleted. if it isn't already, you can still make it bigger and add info, and maybe it won't be blocked. -- Pirakafreak24 (that's me!) ( TALK!!!! ) Life is full of too much homework. 22:13, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :Ok, so, why don't you tell an admin if you want it to be deleted? They always do that. I should know. I'm an admin on Disney Channel Wiki and there have been some times where I have to delete articles. It happens. -- Pirakafreak24 (that's me!) ( TALK!!!! ) Life is full of too much homework. 22:19, 12 October 2008 (UTC) }} hmmmmm......I think i will join as tec suport. I havenT played with bionicail in like....years (even though there are like4 of them beside me. oh and im typeing this useing a psp to tyPe thiS So its a pain t0 tyPe Join hey yo, i was wondering if i could join The Archlord's Troop Toa Ignika thanks YO thanks, you wont regret it, *smiles* ToaIgnika44 02:05, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :Nah....I don't think I'll join. Thanks anyway -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 00:30, 30 October 2008 (UTC) page edit um i think i might have edited your page but i dont really know.here's my page[[user:bionicledude ]] Answer The answer to one of your messages to me: Well, you're welcome. What is the page of your that I edited? I've done more of them, so I'm not sure which one is yours... I'm just trying to help this wiki anyway I can, because I think it's wonderful to have a wiki where you can create your own information. It teaches creativity and imagination. I have tried and advertise this on Bzp but I don't know if it has done any good yet... I've been at this wiki for... uh... I don't remember, actually. Maybe a year or so... about... --Toatapio Nuva 13:08, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Join Sorry for replying late, and I'd love to join the Archlord's troop, what exactly do we do? Danska's Builder Crazy-Lihkan38 15:30, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :I might join, but could you give me a little more information on what its about? P.S. You stole that "Life is full of TOO much homework" Thing from me. I'll allow you to use it though. Don't worry. -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 17:36, 1 November 2008 (UTC) ::Maybe....I don't know. Let me think it over abit. I've just had to restart my computer because it was having some problems so everything was erased so I'm tying to get things back to normal.-- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 20:39, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :::If you'd just tell me abit more, I think I'd join. So its purpose it to make custom Bionicle, but people do that individually. What else is there to it? -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 04:34, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::::So, we think up Ideas and share them? -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 23:24, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::::And anyone is allowed to edit your ideas? our ideas? Without our permission? -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 03:52, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ok fine. I'll join. -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 23:46, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::I'll bet it'd be great for you to have an admin join. -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 23:48, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::NONO, you missunderstood me. I didn't want to make you an admin. I'm not even a bureaucrat. I said that it would be great for you to have an admin (ME) join your club. That's what I meant. -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 23:25, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Do you think you could shorten it abit? Its realy long at most of it doesn't have any text. I'll help. -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 00:18, 6 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Ok, I made it shorter, that way it didn't go off of the page. I hope it looks better in your eyes. -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 00:25, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::P.S. No, I won't stop indenting. its cool.-- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 00:25, 6 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Its just interesting to see how far it'll go. -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 00:25, 6 November 2008 (UTC) no pay!? what! no pay! i wont join! lol joking. maybe ill join, man would it rock if we got paid, i dont know yet, man i would love a salary, maybe. lol just kiddin around Daniel.c.c. 01:05, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Comic Land Comic Land was not created by Seth, it was made up maybe around 6-7 years ago on BZPower. The creator of the article is Tapio, the first member here from BZP. Seth and I are part of BZP and roughly one fourth of the members here are BZPers. Crazy-Lihkan38 22:34, 7 November 2008 (UTC)